The present disclosure relates to a sewing machine that is capable of operating without a user removing one hand from a work cloth, and a non-transitory computer-readable medium storing computer-readable instructions for the sewing machine.
A sewing machine is known in which various types of buttons, such as a start button, a stop button, and the like, are provided on an arm. A user of the sewing machine can perform an operation that is related to sewing by pressing one of the buttons at any desired time.